Music is the Key
by YourFuckingNightmare
Summary: Rose Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Die Welt in der die Geschichte spielt und fast alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling.

**Vorwort** Willkommen bei meiner Fanfiktion „Music is the Key ". Dies ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiktion und sie handelt von Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy. Weiter unten habe ich eine Charakterbeschreibung beigefügt, die ihr vielleicht vorher lesen solltet. Natürlich könnt ihr auch immer wieder nachschauen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**CHARACTERS **

**Adrian Zabini**  
**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Braun  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün-Grau  
**Musikrichtung: **keine wirkliche  
**Hobbys: **Quidditch  
**Eltern: **Blaise & Katherine Zabini  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Albus Severus Potter**  
**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Braun  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Alternativ Rock  
**Hobbys: **Quidditch, nachts durch die Gänge schleichen  
**Eltern: **Harry & Ginny Potter  
**Geschwister: **James Potter, Lily Potter  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Alexia Couttet**  
**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Natur: Blond; zur Zeit: Rot  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Punk-Rock  
**Hobbys: **Bass spielen, Singen, Musik machen, Partys  
**Eltern: **Joseph & Marié Couttet  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Chris Baddock**  
**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Braun  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Jazz  
**Hobbys: **Lesen  
**Eltern: **Malcolme & Emilia Baddock  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Dominique Weasley**

**Alter: **18  
**Haarfarbe: **Blond  
**Augenfarbe: **Blau  
**Musikrichtung: **Pop  
**Hobbys: **Partys, Flirten  
**Eltern: **Bill & Fleur Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Victoire Weasley, Louis Weasley  
**Jahrgang: **7  
**Haus: **Gryffindor  
**Bild:** .

**Fred Weasley (II)**  
**Alter: **20  
**Haarfarbe: **Braun - Rot  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Black-Music  
**Hobbys: **Auror sein  
**Eltern: **George & Angelina Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Roxanna  
**Beruf: **Auror

**Froin "Fox" Nott**  
**Alter: **18  
**Haarfarbe: **Natur: Braun; zur Zeit: Rot  
**Augenfarbe: **Rot-braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Hardrock  
**Hobbys: **Schwertkampf  
**Eltern: **Theodore & Josephine Nott  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **7  
**Haus: **Slytherin

**Hugo Weasley**  
**Alter: **14  
**Haarfarbe: **Schwarz  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Klassik  
**Hobbys: **Klavier spielen  
**Eltern: **Ron & Hermione Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Rose Weasley  
**Jahrgang: **4  
**Haus: **Ravenclaw

**Imogene "Nena" Narzissa Malfoy**

**Alter: **14  
**Haarfarbe: **Natur: Blond; zur Zeit: Pink  
**Augenfarbe: **grau-blau  
**Musikrichtung: **Punk Rock  
**Hobbys: **Zeichnen, Musik hören  
**Eltern: **Draco & Astoria Malfoy  
**Geschwister: **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
**Jahrgang: **4  
**Haus: **Hufflepuff

**James Sirius Potter**  
**Alter: **18  
**Haarfarbe: **Braun  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Hip-Hop  
**Hobbys: **Quidditch  
**Eltern: **Harry & Ginny Potter  
**Geschwister: **Albus Potter, Lily Potter  
**Jahrgang: **7  
**Haus: **Gryffindor

**Jaqueline "Jacky" de l'Ossang**

**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Blond  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Alternativ Rock  
**Hobbys: **Singen  
**Eltern: **Eric & Emma de l'Ossang  
**Geschwister: **Maximé de l'Ossang  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Hufflepuff**  
**

**Leyla Parkinson-Goyle**

**Alter: **16  
**Haarfarbe: **Natur: Schwarz; zur Zeit: Blondiert, mit schwarzem Ansatz  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **R'n'B  
**Hobbys: **Party machen, Tanzen  
**Eltern: **Pansy & Gregory Parkinson-Goyle  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Slytherin**  
**

**Lily Luna Potter**

**Alter: **14  
**Haarfarbe: **Hellbraun  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Pop und Klassik  
**Hobbys: **Klavier spielen, Schwimmen  
**Eltern: **Harry & Ginny Potter  
**Geschwister: **James Potter, Albus Potter  
**Jahrgang: **4  
**Haus: **Hufflepuff**  
**

**Lorcan Scamander**

**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Natur: Blond; zur Zeit: Dunkelblau  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Punk-Rock  
**Hobbys: **Gitarre spielen  
**Eltern: **Rolf & Luna Scamander  
**Geschwister: **Lysander Scamander  
**Jahrgang: **7  
**Haus: **Slytherin**  
**

**Louis Weasley**

**Alter: **15  
**Haarfarbe: **Orange-rot  
**Augenfarbe: **Blau  
**Musikrichtung: **Indianer und Meditation Musik  
**Hobbys: **Wolken beobachten  
**Eltern: **Bill & Fleur Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley  
**Jahrgang: **5  
**Haus: **Gryffindor**  
**

**Lucy Weasley**  
**Alter: **15  
**Haarfarbe: **Schwarz  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Blues  
**Hobbys:** lesen  
**Eltern: **Percy & Audrey Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Molly Weasley (II)  
**Jahrgang: **5  
**Haus: **Ravenclaw**  
**

**Lysander Scamander**  
**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Blond  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Hip Hop  
**Hobbys: **Ausgehen  
**Eltern: **Rolf & Luna Scamander  
**Geschwister: **Lorcan Scamander  
**Jahrgang: **7  
**Haus: **Gryffindor**  
**

**Miranda Pucey**

**Alter: **16  
**Haarfarbe: **Blond  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Pop  
**Hobbys: **Shoppen  
**Eltern: **Adrian & Catherine Pucey  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **5  
**Haus: **Slytherin**  
**

**Molly Weasley (II)**

**Alter: **19  
**Haarfarbe: **Lila  
**Augenfarbe: **Blau  
**Musikrichtung: **Filmmusik, Soundtracks  
**Hobbys: **Kochen, Backen  
**Eltern: **Percy & Audery Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Lucy Weasley  
**Beruf: **Köchin in einem Muggel Restaurant

**Rachel Greengrass**  
**Alter: **14  
**Haarfarbe: **Natur: dunkel Blond; zur Zeit: hell Braun mit pinken Spitzen  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Pop-Punk  
**Hobbys: **auf Konzerte gehen, Scorpius ärgern  
**Eltern: **Daphne Greengrass, Vater unbekannt  
**Geschwister: **keine  
**Jahrgang: **4  
**Haus: **Hufflpuff  
**  
**

**Rose Weasley**

**Alter: **16  
**Haarfarbe: **Rot  
**Augenfarbe: **Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Alternativ Rock  
**Hobbys: **Gitarre spielen, Musik hören, Lesen  
**Eltern: **Ron & Hermione Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Hugo Weasley  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Gryffindor

**Roxanna Weasley**

**Alter: **17  
**Haarfarbe: **Schwarz  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Pop international  
**Hobbys: **Tanzen, Designern  
**Eltern: **George & Angelina Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Fred Weasley (II)  
**Jahrgang: **7  
**Haus: **Gryffindor**  
**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**  
**Alter: **16  
**Haarfarbe: **Blond  
**Augenfarbe: **grau-blau  
**Musikrichtung: **  
**Hobbys: **Quidditch  
**Eltern: **Draco & Astoria Greengrass  
**Geschwister: **Imogene Malfoy  
**Jahrgang: **6  
**Haus: **Slytherin**  
**

**Tamara Stone**

**Alter: **18  
**Haarfarbe: **Schwarz  
**Augenfarbe: **sehr dunkles Braun  
**Musikrichtung: **Punk, Techno  
**Hobbys: **Schlagzeug spielen, Quidditch  
**Eltern: **Josh & Loony Stone

**Geschwister: **Ryan Stone

**Jahrgang: **7

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**Victoire Weasley**  
**Alter: **22  
**Haarfarbe: **Blond  
**Augenfarbe: **Grün  
**Musikrichtung: **Pop  
**Hobbys: **Tanzen  
**Eltern: **Bill & Fleur Weasley  
**Geschwister: **Dominique Weasley, Louis Wesley  
**Beruf: **Model

Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße YFN


	2. Chapter 2

P R O L O G U E

Mein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts war ziemlich erniedrigend. Viele meiner Lehrer kannten meine Mutter und ihr Talent (fast) alles perfekt zu können. Sie dachten alle, ich würde nach ihr kommen.

Nun, ich ähnelte ihr tatsächlich. Nur nicht in den Dingen, für die sie so gelobt und gefeiert wird. Ich hatte sowohl ihr widerspenstiges braunes Haar, sowie ihre Haselnuss braunen Augen. Das war's. Das waren nur äußere Merkmale.

Ich lese ganz gerne. Doch Bücher auswendig lernen gehörte noch nie zu meinen Hobbys und würde wahrscheinlich auch nie dazu gehören. Wieso sollte ich auch Romantische – Bücher auswendig lernen? Denn genau das war das einzige was ich mit großer Begeisterung las. Schnulzige, vor Romantik triefende Geschichten. Nichts über Kräuter, Heilzauber, der Geschichte Hogwarts oder alte Runen. Klar sind diese Themen bis zu einem gewissen grad spannend. Aber wie schon gesagt, bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Und bis zu diesem lass ich es mir lieber von den Lehrern oder meinen Eltern erklären, anstatt mich durch diese Tod langweiligen Bücher zu quälen.

Auch im zweiten Jahr hatten meine Lehrer noch die Hoffnung, ich würde jeden Moment zu dem Genie werden, das meiner Mum alle Ehre machen würde. Doch niente. Nichts passierte. Ich blieb wie ich war, schüchtern, allein und langsam doch schon etwas verzweifelt. Zu dem ständigen Druck durch den Ruhm meiner Eltern und meiner gesamten Familie, in der jeder, wirklich jeder etwas besonderes konnte oder schon allein durch sein aussehen besonders war, kam er noch hinzu. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Mein Persönlicher Albtraum. Ich frag mich immer noch wie Al mit ihm befreundet sein kann. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass beide Slytherins sind. Scorpius Malfoy ist das größte Ekel, das mir jemals begegnet ist. Er ist nicht nur arrogant, selbstverliebt und total von seinem Namen überzeugt. Nein, zu meinem bedauern ist er auch noch intelligent und gut aussehend. Gerüchten zufolge fließt Veela-Blut in ihm. Das würde zu mindest erklären, wieso diese ganzen kreischenden Hühner auf ihn stehen und nicht bemerken was für ein Ekel er ist.

Im zweiten Jahr machte er sich über mich lustig, weil ich nicht so schlau war, wie alle es von mir erwarteten.

Im dritten Jahr hatte er bemerkt, das auch mein Aussehen ihm noch mehr Angriffsfläche bot. Klar, wir waren erst dreizehn, aber trotzdem fehlte mir auch nur der Ansatz an Kurven. Ich hatte sowohl oben als auch unten so ziemlich gar nichts. Meine damals noch Unreine Haut machte seine Hänseleien auch nicht besser. Und ich war genauso groß wie er. Und er gehörte zu den größten in unserem Jahrgang. Perfekte Kombination. Flach wie ein Brett, mit Pickeln, immer zersaustem Haar und viel zu groß. Kein Wunder, das ich nicht nur sein Lieblingsziel war.

Ich zog mich immer weiter zurück. Sprach mit keinem und tat auch sonst so als wäre ich nicht anwesend. Schon erbärmlich für eine Weasley. Aber was sollte ich machen? Ich hatte keine Freunde, war emotional instabil und somit leicht angreifbar.

Die Streiche erreichten zwar immer einen hohen Demütigungsgrad, jedoch nie so hoch, dass ich nur noch mit Müh und Not verschwinden konnte, um nicht vor all diesen Schwachköpfen zu heulen.

Bis auf den einen Tag in meinem vierten Schuljahr.

Es war der 14.02. Valentinstag. Ich bekam eine Karte von Huo Li. Einem Ravenclaw aus dem 7. Jahrgang. Er war intelligent, witzig, charmant und sah verdammt gut aus. Viele der Mädchen standen auf ihn. Leider war ich damals keine Ausnahme. In dem Brief bat er mich, sich mit ihm um Mitternacht im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen.

So dumm, naiv und verknallt wie ich war, hatte ich nicht einmal einen Gedanken darum verschwendet, dass mich da jemand verarschen wollte. Ich war sehr nervös und total aufgeregt. Den ganzen Abend hatte ich mich gefragt, was er wohl von mir wollte.

Ich schminkte mich mit der Schminke die mir meine Mutter zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Obwohl ich sie zuhause lassen wollte, überredete mich meine Mutter damals sie doch mit zu nehmen. In dem Moment dankte ich meiner Mutter, denn so konnte ich versuchen meine Pickel irgendwie zu überschminken.

Ich muss wohl nicht erklären, dass ich danach so ausgesehen habe, als wäre ich in dieses Teil reingefallen.

Doch ich wusste auch das die Schminke allein, und bei meinem Talent mich zu schminken erst recht nicht, ausreichen würde. Also zog ich eine Push – Up BH an, ebenfalls von meiner Mutter, den kurzen Jeans Rock und ein hübsches schwarzes Top, oben mit etwas Spitze. Außerdem glättete ich mir meine Haare. Über 2 Stunden saß ich dran, da ich null Ahnung hatte wie das ging.

Als ich am Ende in den Spiegel sah, sah ich jemanden der mir nicht ähnlich sah. Eher sah dieses etwas im Spiegel einem kleinen Kind ähnlich das zum ersten Mal Mamas Kleiderschrank geplündert hatte. Jedoch war es bereit viertel vor zwölf, weswegen ich keine Zeit mehr hatte alles wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Ich lief aufgeregt zum Raum der Wünsche. Ich war so nervös, dass ich sogar vergas, dass ich aufpassen musste, mich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Als ich beim Raum der Wünsche ankam, holte ich noch einmal tief Luft, bevor ich die Tür öffnete und eintrat.

Im ersten Moment war noch alles dunkel, bis plötzlich ein Blitz mich blendete und ich lautes Gelächter wahrnahm.

Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass das alles ein Trick war, um mich, mal wieder, bloß zu stellen.

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Als ich aufsah, sah ich direkt in die Augen von Scorpius Malfoy, der inmitten des halben vierten Jahrgangs stand. „Schick siehst du aus, Weasley. In welcher Zeitschrift hast du denn die Kinderschminke gefunden?", sagte er spöttisch. Das gab mir den Rest und ich drehte mich schnell um und lief in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort brach ich heulend zusammen.

Dieser Streich ersparte mir, bis auf die Abschlussprüfungen, das restliche 4 Schuljahr. Denn noch am Morgen des 15.02. reiste ich ab.

Jedoch machte das alles etwas in mir kaputt, was all die Jahre zwar stark strapaziert wurde, bis zu dem Moment jedoch noch halbwegs heil war. Die nächsten zwei Monate verbrachte ich in Psychiatrischer Betreuung. Ich entschied, mein fünftes Jahr nicht auf Hogwarts, sondern in Frankreich auf der Beauxbatons Akademie zu verbringen.

Eines Nachmittags, wir hatten es bereits Juni, ging ich durch eine Muggel – Einkaufspassage in London. Ich hatte vor, neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht recht wusste, was für welche. Da wurde ich auf einen, nicht gerade kleinen, aber auch nicht besonders großen Laden aufmerksam. Ich ging fasziniert rein und als ich ca. 50 Minuten später mit einem viel leichteren Portmonee und voll bepackten Händen raus kam, kam ich mir seit langem wieder einmal etwas glücklich vor.

Die nächsten vier Monate übte ich wie besessen Tag und Nacht Gitarre spielen. Es erfüllt mich mit ungeheuren Glückshormonen, wenn ich die Gitarre in den Händen hielt. Ich brachte mir alles selber bei.

Da ich wirklich genug Zeit hatte, und wie es aussah mein Talent entdeckt hatte, war ich Ende der Sommerferien schon ziemlich gut. Ich merkte, wie ich mit viel mehr Selbstvertrauen, als ich in den letzten Jahren hatte, das neue Schuljahr auf Beauxbatons antrat.

In diesem einen Jahr veränderte ich mich. Sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. Und den größten Teil meiner Veränderung hatte ich wohl Tamara, Alexia und Jacky zu verdanken.


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R O N E

Nun hatte ich nur noch eine Woche bis zum Anfang des neuen Schuljahres. Ich hatte mich, mit Erfolg, davor gedrückt meine Eltern und somit meine restliche Familie wieder zu treffen. Bis jetzt. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach hause. Meine Eltern bestanden darauf mich wenigstens eine Woche für sich zu haben, bevor ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehe. Ja, das sechste Jahr musste ich wohl oder übel wieder in Hogwarts verbringen. Mit, Gott sei dank, zwei ziemlich großen Veränderungen. Denn erstens hatte ich mich selber sehr verändert, sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich, und zweitens würden drei meiner Freundinnen von der Beauxbatons mit kommen. Sie machen, genau wie ich auf der Beauxbatons, ein Austauschjahr in Hogwarts.

Das letzte Jahr war das beste was ich je erlebt habe. Könnte natürlich daran liegen, dass all die Jahre davor reine Folter gewesen sind. Ich hatte mich erstaunlich schnell eingelebt und viele Freunde gefunden. Sie waren alle überaus nett zu mir, obwohl sie mich nicht kannten. Das war mir völlig neu. Auch wenn ich noch etwas skeptisch war, begann ich glücklich zu werden.

Durch Zufall lernte ich Anfang Winter Alexia kennen. Sie ging in mein Jahrgang und fiel einem sofort auf. Sie hat feuerrote Haare und strahlend grüne Augen. Sie ist groß und schlank. Das wohl auffälligste, gleich neben ihren Haaren, ist wohl ihr Kleidungsstil. Auch wenn recht ungewöhnlich, sah sie immer super aus. Sie trug gerne ausgefallene Sachen. Sogar ihre doch etwas triste blaue Uniform hatte sie aufgepäppelt, was die Lehrer gar nicht gerne sahen. Sie ist ziemlich bekannt auf der Schule, unter anderem auch, weil sie in einer Band spielte. So richtig Muggelmäßig. Die Band, in der sie Bass spielte, hieß "Goodnight" und hatte noch zwei weitere Mitglieder, Jacky und Tamara. Jacky hat blonde Haare und braune Augen. Sie ist etwas kleiner als Alexia und ebenfalls schlank. Sie war die Sängerin der Band. Tamara hat lange schwarze Haare und sehr dunkle braune Augen. Wie auch die anderen beiden ist sie groß und schlank. Sie spielte Schlagzeug.

Alexia entdeckte mich draußen mit meiner Gitarre. Ich hatte mir einen schönen ruhigen Platz gesucht, den ich verzauberte, damit kein Schnee hin kam. Ich hatte seit Anfang des Schuljahres nicht mehr gespielt. Wie sie mir später erzählte, hatte sie mich aus dem Schloss raus gehen sehen und war mir gefolgt, da sie mich etwas fragen wollte. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass ich mich vorsichtig umsah, und guckte ob mir jemand gefolgt war, wurde sie neugierig und folgte mir unauffällig. Ich hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

Als sie sich bemerkbar machte, hatte ich schon mehrere meiner Lieblingssongs gespielt und dazu gesungen. Mir war das ziemlich peinlich, weil sie mich gehört hatte. Sie war jedoch ziemlich begeistert und hat mich sofort zu Tamara und Jacky gebracht. Sie zwang mich praktisch, den beiden etwas vor zuspielen. Mir war das extrem peinlich. Ich hatte schließlich immer noch meine komplexe. Doch sobald ich die Gitarre wieder in den Händen hielt, war mir egal was sie womöglich über mich denken könnten. Ich spielte. Ziemlich gut um mir mal selber ein Lob zu machen. Tamara und Jacky waren ebenfalls begeistert. Und ich ziemlich Überrascht, als sie mich fragten, ob ich nicht in ihrer Band mit machen wolle.

Wir übten viel. Fast jeden Tag um genau zu sein. Und wir waren gut. Ich war selbst von mir überrascht. Als ich anfing Gitarre zu spielen, hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass ich irgendwann mal in einer Band spielen würde. Doch ich muss zugeben, es macht mir großen Spaß und es gibt mir das Gefühl frei zusein. Es lässt mich alles Vergessen was passiert ist.

Der Name wurde geändert, sobald ich in der Band war. „Goodnight" war der Name einer anderen Band, meinten die drei. Sie hatten den Namen „Black Rose" ausgesucht. Da, wie sie meinten, schwarze Rosen faszinierend wirkten. Womit sie recht hatten.

Mehr oder weniger durch den Einfluss der drei veränderte ich mich. Sie gaben mir Selbstvertrauen und machten mich Stark. Ich habe auch gelernt, abfällige Bemerkungen anderer einfach zu ignorieren und nicht an mich ran zulassen. Ich bin Gott sei dank nur einwenig größer geworden. Meine Unreine Haut hat sich von dannen gemacht. Meine Haare haben jetzt nur noch leichte Locken, dank einem Zauber das mir ein Mädchen in Beauxbatons beigebracht hat. Dazu hab ich ebenfalls noch „sehr weibliche Rundungen" bekommen, wie Alexia das so schön ausgedrückt hat. Alles in allem bin ich vom äußerlichen jemand völlig anderer geworden. Mich würde es nicht überraschen, wenn sie mich nicht wieder erkennen.

Die Winterferien haben wir alle bei Jacky verbracht. Und die Sommerferien bis jetzt bei Alexia. Das lag dann wohl daran, dass ich 1. meine Familie nicht sehen wollte und 2. in England wohne. Auch sind wir nicht zu Tamara, da sie eigentlich in Amerika wohnt. Sie hatte die Beauxbatons genau wie ich als Austauschschülerin besucht. Jedoch für zwei Jahre, weil es ihr dort so sehr gefallen hatte, größtenteils wegen der Band. Ihre Eltern wollten, dass sie möglichst viele Sprachen beherrscht. Sie sind beide Geschäftsführer irgendeiner großen Firma, und Tamara soll diese dann übernehmen. Vor Beauxbatons hatte sie Durmstrang besucht. Jedoch gefiel es ihr dort nicht besonders.

Mit einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster, bemerke ich, dass ich gleich in London ankommen würde. Also suchte ich langsam ein paar Sachen zusammen, die ich während der Fahrt im Abteil verteilt hatte. Unter anderem gehörten dazu mein MP3-Player, so wie mehrere Musik Zeitschriften und Essenssachen.

Als ich aus dem Zug stieg, sah ich schon die auffallend roten Haare meines Vaters und die braunen Locken meiner Mutter. Ich hatte sie wirklich vermisst. Das merkte ich aber auch erst jetzt. Davor haben ich es immer unterdrückt. Glücklich lief ich zu ihnen und stürzte mich in die Arme der beiden.

„Hey! Fass das nicht an!", schrie Scorpius und sprang von seinem Bett auf und ging mit schnellen schritten auf Chris zu. Dieser hatte soeben ein Buch, das er hinter dem Regal hatte hervor blinzeln sehen, aufgehoben und wollte es sich gerade ansehen, als Scorp es ihm aus der Hand riss. Mit dem Buch in der Hand marschierte Scorp wieder zu seinem Bett und kniete sich zu der Schublade daneben. Er öffnete das letzte Fach, warf das Buch rein und verschloss es mit einem Zauber. Vier Augenpaare verfolgten ihn verwirrt bei seinem kleinen Ausbruch. „Okay", sagte Al langsam. „Wir tun jetzt alle so als wäre das nie passiert und fragen nicht weiter nach. Lasst uns einfach endlich mit der Planung beginnen."

„Rosie!", ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Dad auf mich zu kommen.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in den Garten mit einem Buch in der Hand, einem Glas Limo in der anderen und einer Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf. Ich hatte einen kurzen blauen Rock und ein weißes Top an.

Ich blickte ihn fragend an und blieb stehen „Was gibt es denn, Dad?" „Wir wollen zu den Potters, kommst du mit? Du hast sie doch alle schon lange nicht gesehen." Ich überlegte. Nein, ich wollte nicht mit. Auf gar keinen Fall, doch wie konnte ich es meinem Vater schonend sagen? „Nein", okay. Das mit dem schonen sollte ich wohl noch üben. „Ach komm schon Rosie, Harry und Ginny haben dich schrecklich vermisst. Und auch James, Lily und Al." Pah, als ob Al mich vermisst hätte. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich hatte er niemanden mehr den er ärgern konnte, der Arme. „Nein danke Dad, ich möchte mich Heute lieber entspannen und lesen. Ich hab noch ein paar Bücher da die nur so darauf warten von mir gelesen zu werden, bevor wieder die Schule anfängt." Das war doch mal eine Ausrede die zu mir passt. Oder jedenfalls zu der, für die mich alle hier in London halten. „Du und deine Mutter. Dieser Lesezwang, den versteh ich nicht. Aber na gut. Harry und die anderen werden enttäuscht sein." Ich lächelte meinen Vater an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das kriegen die schon hin. Grüß sie ganz lieb von mir und sag, das wir uns alle an Weihnachten sehen werden." Er lächelte mich an, gab mir ein Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin. Meine Mum ist noch bei der Arbeit. Ihr gehört ein großer Buchladen in der Winkelgasse. Sie selbst hat ebenfalls schon ein paar Bücher geschrieben. Darunter sogar ein Jugendroman, obwohl das eigentlich nicht wirklich ihr Fachgebiet ist. Mein Dad ist Auror, so wie Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny ist Quidditch-Trainerin. Kein Wunder also, das so ziemlich alle in der Familie Potter Quidditch spielen können. James und Al sind beide im Quidditch-Team ihres Hauses. James ist der Kapitän und Jäger. Al kommt dagegen eher nach seinem Vater und spielt in der Position des Suchers. Lily dagegen kann zwar spielen, möchte jedoch nicht in die Mannschaft.

Ich ging auf die Liege im Garten zu, als das Telefon anfing zu klingeln. Also ging ich, schon etwas genervt, zum Telefon und hob ab. „Ja hallo?", fragte ich etwas gelangweilt. „Salut! 'ier est Alexia. Kann isch mit Rosé sprechen?" „Hey Alex, wieso dieser französischer Akzent?"; fragte ich eine meiner besten Freundinnen. „Ah, hey Rose. Nichts besonderes, ich wollt das aber schon immer mal ausprobieren", lachte sie ins Telefon. „Was gibt's?", fragte ich sie worauf auch prompt die Antwort kam. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„...ich bin der Meinung 10 Flaschen Feuerwhiskey reichen völlig aus. Wenn wir dazu noch 5 Fässer Butterbier und 5 Kisten dieses Muggelszeugs holen." „Nie und nimmer! Ich bin für mindestens 15 Flaschen!", meinte Chris zu Adrian. Fox hielt sich ganz aus der Diskussion raus. Er trank sowieso kein Alkohol und die Jungs hatten ihren eigenen Kopf und ihren eigenen Vorstellungen von einer Geburtstagsparty. Al und Scorp stritten sich wegen der Gästeliste. Scorp war dagegen, dass sie die unteren Jahrgänge einladen sollten. Al war aber dafür. Und nachdem er das Argument brachte, das sich viele aus der vierten, jetzt fünften Klassen, äußerlich verändert haben und gar nicht mehr so schlecht aussahen stimmte auch dieser zu. Als Scorp gerade sagte, dass aber erst Schüler ab der fünften erlaubt waren hörten sie ein Plopp. In der Mitte des Zimmers tauchte Dolly, ein Hauself der Familie, auf. „Master Malfoy", quiekte das kleine Wesen. „Ja Dolly?", fragte Scorp sie. „Ich habe einen Brief von Ms. Lily Potter an Mr. Albus Potter", sagte Dolly mit ihrer quiekenden Stimme und überreichte Al einen Umschlag, auf dem sein Name pragte. Mit verwirrter Miene nahm er den Umschlag an und öffnete ihn so gleich. Während des Lesens veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Mit Überraschter und Erschrockener Miene sah er zu den vier anderen. „Sie ist wieder da!"

Ich packte schnell einpaar Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg zum Kamin. Ich nahm eine Hand voll von Flohpulver, schmiss es in den Kamin und trat ein. Laut sagte ich „Reisezentrale" und schon war ich auf dem Weg.

Wenn man mir Flohpulver in ein anderes Land wollte, musste man über die Reisezentrale. Das System war ziemlich simpel. Man musste nur von seinem eigenen Kamin zur Reisezentrale, dann musste man sich ein Ticket kaufen und in den richtigen Kamin steigen und schon konnte man aus England raus. Dieses System funktioniert praktisch wie bei den Muggeln und ihren Bahnhöfen. Nur viel schneller und effektiver. Dieses ganze System wurde nur erfunden, damit niemand mehr in einem völlig anderem Land auftaucht, denn wie man festgestellt hat, gibt es mehrere Kamine mit dem gleichen Namen.

Dort angekommen, was ja gerade mal vielleicht 5 Sekunden dauerte, ging ich zielstrebig an einer Gruppe von ungefähr 5 Jungs vorbei. Sie waren ziemlich laut und störten tierisch. Genervt lief ich an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie großartig zu beachten und begab mich zu der nächsten Kasse, wo ich mir ein Ticket für Frankreich kaufte und zu einem Kamin links von mir dirigiert wurde. Das letzte was ich noch von der Reisezentrale wahrnahm war ein: „Ey, Scorp, dass kann jetzt nicht dein ernst sein!"


End file.
